The Protector
by special agent Ali
Summary: Hi so this is a story I written. I put it under misc books cuz it not fan-fiction but I wanted opinion and since I have account I thought I'd let you see it. When an 11 yr old boy saves a young girl's life he has no idea how hard it'll be to keep her safe


His name was Robert Michael Ravine, Bobby to his friends and family. Like most eleven year olds he was an active young man with a thirst for adventure.

Living in the same home his entire life, his adventures till now were collecting treasures. Little toys, coins and other objects lost in the park close to home.

He kept them in a small lockbox tucked into a hole in an old maple tree. He was putting in a new spinning top he found when his backside was drenched.

He shivered from the shock of the cold water and turned to pick up the broken balloon.

"Sorry bro, I hate babysitting these devils but the Gunther's pay good money"

Bobby laughed as his nine year old brother Nicholas ran to him. The two devils laughed behind the brothers.

"Ha ha you can never catch us Icky Nicky" the older twin Andy Gunther taunted.

His twin, Sammy stuck his tongue out making a rude gesture. The five year old twins had mischief down to an art form. It was no wonder their nicknames were trouble.

"All right, are we done with the water balloons?" Nicky asked and his answer was a nice big red one in the stomach thrown by Sam.

Nicky groaned from the impact as the kindergarteners had a strong pitching arm. His pain was rewarded with a face wash as Andy drenched him with a squirt gun.

Nicky sneered and the two yelped. This time Nicky put on a burst of speed and caught the youngsters hoisting them up under both arms.

"All right that is enough, now I guess since your not being good I won't buy you ice-cream" he said.

Sure enough, the four heard the familiar tune of the cart and the twins immediately went into angel mode.

"Okay we give up, you win Nicky we was just having fun cause its hot out" Andy whined.

"Aw Nick give them a break, no harm done and the water did feel pretty good once the shock wears off" Bobby said.

Nicky chuckled but obliged. "Fine, but only shoot each other then unless you ask, people don't like getting wet when their not wearing bathing suits" he scolded.

The twins nodded and Nicky put them down and ran with them to the truck.

Bobby chuckled and went back to his stash. The three returned a few minutes later with four cones.

Nicky handed the strawberry one to his brother and licked his chocolate cone as it dripped on his hand.

Bobby was about to take his own lick when a young girls scream pierced the air.

"Help! I can't swim!" the voice shrieked. Bobby dropped his cone and the strawberry ice-cream hit the ground as his shoes slapped the pavement.

Knowing the park better than anyone Bobby dodged everything in sight as he ran for the pond a little outside the park gates.

He raced out the gates past the ice-cream truck and ran toward a three foot hill and raced up it then down it to a small pond.

He gasped as he saw the young girl trying to stay above the water. He knew the lake was about five feet and he could almost touch bottom.

He put on a burst of speed and kicking off his shoes dove headfirst into the cold water. It was a worse shock than the balloon but he ignored the chill and swam out fast and hard.

She was a few feet away as she had been on the small dock where the kids liked to fish catching the tiny minnows for pets.

He had entered by the large rocks a good ten feet but he was an excellent swimmer and reached her in seconds.

Putting her arm around his neck he kicked at the water and paddled with his free hand and pulled her back onto the dock.

The girl coughed up water so Bobby rubbed her back till she could speak.

"Th…thanks…yo…you saved my…l…life" she stuttered exhausted from trying not to drown.

Bobby smiled at her. "It's no problem, I'm just glad I was here to help" he said kindly.

The girl turned and he saw she was still a bit shaken. Her short brown hair hugged her face as the water dripped. Her green eyes matched her green shorts under the pink kitty shirt.

"Are you okay now?" he asked as he gently pushed her hair off her face and behind her ears.

She nodded but then as he broke the touch she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I was just so scared" she whimpered.

Bobby was taken aback as he had never been attracted to a girl. This one though was different and though they were both wet and cold the hug felt warm.

It was like she was his destiny or something. He definitely didn't want to ever let go. However a few minutes later he reluctantly let her pull away.

She only pulled away though as she was conscious of the six eyes staring and Nicky smiled.

"Sorry, don't mind us was just seeing if my brother was okay" Nicky said.

"Were both fine Nicky…so um…what is your name?" Bobby answered.

"It's Olivia and….I am so dead…my father forbids me to ever leave home but…it's just so lonely in that stupid mansion" she said.

"You have a mansion? That is so cool!" Nicky exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. Obviously the trauma passed Bobby realized and she was back to normal. 'Get over it Bob, she was just thanking you' he told himself.

"Yeah great, a big stupid house with so many stupid boring rooms" she muttered.

"Sounds like fun to me" Nicky retorted and she gave him a withering look.

"Well its not trust me" she said icily.

"Okay chill out, I thought these were the only five year olds" Nicky said holding up his hands in defense.

Olivia shrank back in shock. Her icy demeanor failed and Nicky smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap, we just have different opinions, its cool" he said.

Olivia nodded. "Yes…you know it's funny I know my hero's brother better than him" she said and turned her gaze back on Bobby.

He blushed. "Sorry I got caught in the moment, I am Bobby Ravine and this is my brother Nicky and the Gunther twins are Andy and Sammy" he said.

"Very nice…how old are you Bobby?" she asked clearly not interested in anyone but him again.

"Eleven going on twelve in June"

"Ooh your older than me, I am ten going on eleven" she said.

"I am nine going on ten" Nicky butt in. She looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"That's nice…Bobby will you walk me home? I am cold now and I think my father will be very worried" she asked.

"I guess I'll go then" Nicky said trying not to sound hurt.

Bobby opened his mouth to invite his little brother but closed it. He instead raised a brow at Olivia.

She sighed but smiled at the other boys. "Of course you all can come, this will be fun, finally I have someone to talk to who doesn't work for us" she said.

Bobby raised his other brow. 'I hope she doesn't think I'll live with her' he thought.

His suspicions were correct though. Bobby stood and helped Olivia up and she frowned.

"I guess that phone is useless….I took one of daddy's phones but I guess it's at the bottom of that…death trap" she said.

She frowned at the lake and then smacked it with her hand. "Stupid water" she hissed.

"Don't worry Olivia, we can take you to our house and you can use that phone" Bobby suggested.

Olivia grinned and hugged his arm. "Sure Bobby, that sounds wonderful" she agreed.

She kept hold on his arm grabbing his hand and squeezing it fondly.

'So maybe she does like me, but why do I have strangest feeling this girl is trouble' he thought.

He couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't done with Olivia. Something bad was going to happen, something worse than her near death.

He couldn't think on that as he almost bumped into a person. He shook his head, clearing his mind.

"You must be smart if your so busy thinking to watch where your walking" she teased.

He smirked. "Yeah…I get lost in my thoughts, probably why I have no friends" he said his voice a whisper as he admitted that to the girl.

"Well I am your friend now and so you'll only need me from now on" she promised.

Her grip tightened and he wondered if the girl was insane. It was like she planned to fall in and….

Bobby shook his head again. He had been reading too many mystery novels he decided. It had to just been his dumb luck he was around.

Olivia soon loosened from him and did a cartwheel. "Maybe we should just stay out all day and night, just us two out here on our own" she suggested.

Bobby snorted. "They'd just call the police and we'd just be in huge trouble"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine Mr. Spoilsport you sound just like my father, he shoots all my ideas down too, I guess no one wants me to be happy" she sulked.

"That's not true, your father probably is just afraid of letting you grow up because he loves you so much" Bobby said.

Olivia nods. "I guess but…he…he makes me so mad…it's why I ran off…I actually took some of his money and found a bus and it was like this place was calling me" she said.

She smiled brightly at him. "I think I was destined to meet you Bobby Ravine…I just know I'll be happier once you move in" she said.

"Move…Olivia hang on we…" he said but the girl wasn't listening as she did more cartwheels and then danced.

Her clothes had started to dry so she was dancing freely as a breeze tickled her face.

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the crazy fearless child but he still had a bad feeling about her.

Something nagged at him to just ditch her but the good side of always overpowered.

He ran over grabbed her hand and started to run to his house.

"Come on, we don't want to make your dad any angrier" he said suddenly wanted to just get rid of her.

Olivia didn't like being dragged but as she found his pace she couldn't be mad at the cute boy.

The two ran all the way and found Nicky and the twins were inside and Nicky smirked.

"Hey slowpokes I already told mom she's in her room waiting for you" he said and Bobby led Olivia to their mother.

Karen Ravine smiled kindly at Olivia.

"Your son is amazing, he pulled me out like a big strong man, I feel so safe with him" Olivia gushed just seconds after Bobby was allowed in.

Bobby barely had said hello before the little girl rocketed off compliments of his bravery.

Bobby blushed and it grew deeper as Karen hugged and kissed him.

"Mom stop, we have to get Olivia home, she ran off by a bus and she just almost drowned and probably is really tired" he said squirming out of her grasp.

"I am fine now Bobby, I was a little shaken but you healed me" Olivia said.

"Well still, I think you should rest" he insisted.

"Anything you say Bobby, I'll do anything you say" she answered.

Karen smirked but picked up the cordless phone on her dresser.

"Olivia what's your number sweetie?" she asked and Olivia told her.

Her father picked up and Karen explained the situation and then put Olivia on.

"Hi daddy….I know…I'm sorry…I know…okay we'll be there soon" she said and hung up.

"He sending a limo will be here in ten minutes and he wants you all to meet him" she said.

"Okay, Bobby why don't you show her your room and give her some dry clothes" Karen suggested.

Bobby sighed but did as told and Olivia picked out a blue shirt and shorts and then admired his room.

"We can do this in your new room or do however you want" she quipped.

Bobby, not knowing how to respond, just nodded.

The ten minutes passed and Olivia rolled her eyes when the driver scolded her. Bobby could tell she was a bigger handful than the twins which was a scary thought.

When they arrived Olivia walked to her father who gave her a disapproving look.

"Olivia, you have idea what could have happened to you?" he asked angrily.

She shrugged. "Everything turned out fine" she muttered.

He sighed. "You know your not supposed to be out alone" he snapped a bit harsher than necessary.

She shrugged and Bobby could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I know but I…I was…I just wanted some fun…" she stuttered.

"And you almost got killed for it, why can't you just play in the house? I buy you anything you want but you still disobey me" he asked his temper flaring.

"Because it's boring, I need friends and all you do is bring in more stupid adults" she yelled tears falling.

Olivia's father moved quickly to her, his hand raised to smack his daughter.

Without thinking Bobby stepped in front, taking the heavy blow. He winced as the man smacked him instead.

Bobby staggered and Olivia held onto him cowering behind him.

"You little…." the man cursed and Bobby glared at him.

"Violence isn't the answer sir" he yelled cutting him off before he could call him anything cruel.

Steven Hawkins staggered himself at the boy's nobility. He and Olivia were alike in the way they both were used to orders being followed not given.

"It's obvious you love Olivia but hurting her isn't going to do anything, she isn't a dog you can whip into shape" Bobby continued.

"Robert…" Karen said and Steven held up his hand.

"No, your son is right Ma'am I shouldn't have snapped, my daughter is a free spirit like her mother and until now I thought I could control it but I can't" he said.

"You're a good man daddy and I love you I just wish you'd listen to what I want" Olivia said peeking out from behind Bobby.

"Your right princess….Robert how would you like to come live here in our home and protect my child?" Steven asked.

Stunned silence came over the Ravine family and Karen was first to break it.

"No! He is just a child, he…he needs me" she cried.

"I need him more, you have Nicky….daddy make him stay" Olivia cried out running to her father.

She pleaded with him grabbing his hand.

"That is up to Robert my darling….please Robert, you will be safe here and cared for I give you my word" Steven said.

Bobby stroked the red mark on his cheek as he thought. "I…" he said and stopped.

Olivia ran back to him. "Please Bobby, please stay here" she begged.

"I will pay you if it'll help" Steven spoke up. Bobby stared at him unbelieving his ears.

He could see that Steven did love his child he just didn't want to bother caring for her.

Bobby turned his gaze to Olivia. Her eyes held a begging look to them and he could see she would probably do something stupid if he refused.

"Okay…I'll stay" he said and Karen couldn't believe her ears now.

"Robert! You can't just make the choice, we have to discuss this" she hissed.

"Take me back home please, I need to discuss this with my husband" she ordered Steven.

He signaled the driver and the family left. Bobby waved to Olivia knowing he would be back for her.

He just had to. His better judgment told him to never return as he had a feeling danger would strike.

But he knew now he and Olivia were meant to meet. He just knew it.

But if his mom didn't agree Bobby knew he was sunk. He could never disappoint or disobey his mom.

The ride home was silent as Bobby stared out the window. Karen stared at him her anger fading.

She knew deep in her heart just what a strong, courageous boy Bobby was but it didn't stop her heart from breaking.

"If…if your….if your father says yes" she stuttered just as they were pulling into the driveway.

Bobby turned and smiled at his lovely mother. "If you want me to stay I will mom" he said.

She shook her head. "I know you'll be safe sweetheart and Olivia seems like she just needs a friend her age" she answered.

They got out of the car and Bobby hugged his mom. "She does mom, I don't know why but…I feel like…." he said but then stopped and looked away.

"Like it's fate?" she finished and Bobby looked back with amazement.

Karen chuckled. "What do you think love is Robert? I know what your going through, I was about your age when I met your dad and…like I said I know you'll be okay" she said.

Bobby hugged her again not sure what else to do or say. He was stunned. He was positive the way his mother yelled at the mansion he was never seeing Olivia again.

"I don't get it, you were making a huge fuss back there but now he just gets to run off and live out this hero thing?" Nicky piped up.

The twins were in their backyard playing in the boys tree house.

Karen shrugged. "You'll both always be my babies and so I am allowed to have small meltdowns Nicholas" she said.

"And yet we get yelled at for our tantrums" Nicky retorted. Smirking, Karen strolled to her younger son and grasped his chin firmly but gently in her hand.

"I'm the mother little boy, when you're a daddy you'll get to make your own rules but for now you follow mine or get grounded" she said.

Nicky squirmed away. "Maybe I'll go with Bobby and protect the pain in the butt too" he said.

Karen's eyes widened slightly though she did her best not to look offended both her children wanted to leave her.

Bobby saw though and grabbed his brothers arm. Yanking him hard he dragged him away.

"Are you crazy? You're needed here to keep mom from going insane" he hissed.

Nicky pulled himself free and rubbed the small bruise his brother gifted him.

"I was just kidding, I'm not going to break my mother's spirit" he shot back.

Bobby grabbed Nicky's wrist but gently this time. "What do I do Nick? I can't hurt mom but…I…I fear for Olivia, the impression I got from her is…freaky" he asked.

Nicky nodded. "Then go to Olivia. Out of the two crazy women, I think Olivia is more likely to do something stupid and get hurt or…worse" he answered.

Bobby nodded and Nick gave him a smile. Pulling his wrist free he put both arms around the boy's shoulders.

Bobby let his arms circle his brother's back. "I'll take care of mom and dad just don't get hurt bro" Nicky whispered.

"I won't and thanks Nicky, I'll miss you" he whispered back.

Karen had stopped to watch when Bobby pulled Nicky but when they hugged she stepped off and opened the house to give them privacy.

The boys broke apart after thirty seconds of hugging. Bobby even pushed him away and Nicky fell losing his balance.

He groaned and grabbed up handfuls of leaves and grass and Bobby ran before it could hit him.

Nicky muttered something but ran for the backyard and soon had the twins home.

An hour later their dad came home and the three told him all about the crazy adventure.

Joseph Ravine smiled proudly at his son. "Well this is a relief, thought I'd have to keep you around another seven years" he joked.

Bobby gave him a small smile. "Guess your wish was granted dad, you all seem so…fond of getting…rid of me" he said choking back tears.

Joseph went to his knees and drew his child into a hug. "I was just kidding you Robert, of course we all don't want you to leave us" he said.

Bobby gave his dad a big hug. "Oh…I'm sorry I guess…I am just a little scared…Olivia and her dad seem desperate to have me live with them" he said.

"Then we'll let you do this son, go pack some of your stuff and I'll take you over so I can meet this family" Joseph suggested.

Bobby nodded and ran to the room he and Nicky shared. Nicky followed and climbed onto the top bunk to keep out of his way.

"It's funny, we fought so many times about privacy and getting our own rooms and now…." Nicky said a few minutes later.

Bobby turned and nodded. "I know what you mean bro now I have to fight a girl yuck" Bobby answered as he continued to pack.

Nicky giggled. "That mean you'll miss me?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Lets see an annoying pest to hang with or a cute girl who seems to like me…" he said weighing it with his hands.

Olivia's hand skyrocketed and Nicky's drooped. "That was the easiest choice ev…" he said but before he could finish ever, Nicky jumped off the bed tackling him.

Luckily the pillows they had thrown on the floor from a pillow fight last night were there and Bobby fell with Nicky on top.

"Get off me" he ordered and pushed Nicky away and the wrestled around.

They were laughing and having so much fun they didn't notice their dad knock on the door.

"Glad to see you boys having a moment but it's time to leave son" Joseph said to Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "I took a couple weeks worth of clothing but I am guessing I can always come home if I need to" he said.

Joseph nodded. "I bet this whole living thing won't last long, he just needs someone to occupy his daughter, obvious the idiot doesn't even ca…" Joseph rambled but stopped at Bobby's look.

"He's just busy dad, he was really worried when we came back though…seems to me he tries he just…never has the time" Bobby said.

Joseph sighed. "I am sure your right son…well come on then" he said.

Bobby knew his father still disagreed with him. Family meant everything to the man and Bobby was grateful. His dad always made time for him and his brother.

'I guess then I convinced myself, if Olivia's dad won't be there for her maybe I should' he thought.

Bobby kissed his mother goodbye at the door and the three men left.

Joseph drove to the mansion as he had seen it before. It was the largest home nearest his.

The butler answered and led them to Steven's office. Steven stood and shook Joseph's hand.

"Don't say it, I can already see the resemblance Mr. Ravine" he said before Joseph could speak.

"Thank you Mr…."

"Hawkins but that is my fathers name, please call me Steven" Steven replied.

"All right, then call me Joseph" Joseph answered.

Steven nodded and led him to a chair. "So, I can presume Robert will live here then?" he asked.

Joseph nodded. "If he will be cared for and taken to school and he may come home or let us visit whenever needed" Joseph said.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of denying Robert his family but he may not go to public school, I have an excellent tutor for Olivia and Robert is welcome to join them" Steven said.

Bobby enjoyed that idea. He did like school, it was just the crowds of children and other stuff bothered him.

A knock sounded. "Come in" Steven welcomed and Olivia walked in.

"Bobby! You're back!" She cried and grabbed Bobby's neck from behind.

"Yes, I am" he choked out. Steven snapped and Olivia obediently moved away.

"I am glad you're here Olivia as I may now present Robert with my rules" he said.

"There are three important rules you both will abide. 1, when outside you two may never leave each others sight, 2, you may never be out past eight unless under permission and finally this house may be your home but it will be kept clean and orderly which means your room shall be kept clean" he said.

Bobby and Joseph nodded. Joseph took a liking to the man now as he can see he was loving but stern.

"I guess I can head home now, come Nicholas, goodbye and good luck Robert my son" he said.

He ruffled Bobby's hair and led Nicky out.

Steven led Bobby to his room and Olivia sat on the bed and watched him put away the items he brought.

With her chattering away a million questions Bobby folded away his stuff neatly while trying to answer.

An hour later it was time for dinner and Bobby was impressed at the expensive steak and other food he was given.

Then he showered in the most lovely bathroom and went to bed under silk sheets. He clutched his teddy bear, the only one he owned.

"I miss you mom" he whispered to it as his mom and dad gave it to him when he was born.

Bobby soon fell asleep. He would be okay he decided if all he had to do was listen to Olivia chatter and then eat such delicious food and sleep in the most comfortable bed.

Little did he know it was about to get way harder.

Bobby couldn't be happier. It was now the end of week two and he was just getting comfortable in his bed. He picked up a book and turned on his table lamp and a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in" he called out and Olivia popped in.

"Hey...so you seem to be having fun...that's so good because starting tomorrow were going on a real adventure...okay I'll let you get back to your book bye" she said in a rush.

Bobby blinked and took a few seconds to let it sink in. While he was dazed by her quick speech Olivia darted for the door.

She wasn't quick enough as he snapped before she was even touching the doorknob.

"Would you care to actually let me in on our plans?" he asked. Olivia walked back and sat on the end of his bed.

She shrugged and said "I was afraid you'd say no so I practiced saying that really fast for the past hour."

He chuckled and retorted "It was good but I do have a right to know what were doing tomorrow."

She sighed. "Okay fine I saw a commercial for this fair on the television set an hour ago but please think it over before you say no" she said and went to begging mode.

Bobby got out from the covers to move closer to his friend. He uncapped her hands and held them lightly in his own.

"I am not your father Olivia and I don't ever plan to be like him" he said.

Olivia raised a brow at him. "What I mean is, I know your lying to me, it's been in the papers for a week and this weekend the fair leaves" he added.

Olivia looked away ashamed. "I guess I have been comparing you to father but I can't help it, I am so used to everyone in my life rejecting my ideas, my father and every other adult believes chess or sewing is fun" she said.

Bobby let go of one hand to cup her chin firmly. He moved her face back and she bit her lip as he gave her a disappointed look.

"Like I said, I am not your father, I am not even an adult Olivia, so cut me some slack, I been here two weeks now and you still don't trust me" he said sharply.

He stood and moved away from her. Immediately Olivia was at his side and threw her arms around his stomach nestling her cheek in his back.

"I am so sorry, I promise I will trust you from now on and never lie again" she whimpered.

Bobby smiled. He had grown even more fond of her over the past two weeks even though they hadn't had much fun.

He now understood why but decided to give her another chance. "Fine, how about we start over?" he asked.

Olivia pulled away and he turned. "What do you mean?" she asked confused again.

"I mean, lets pretend this is my first night again, the past two weeks are forgotten, you and I can and will have fun starting tomorrow" he suggested.

Olivia nodded and gave him a dazzling smile. "I like that idea, I….I am so glad we met Bobby Ravine, you really aren't like the other people I've met" she answered.

"Glad to hear it princess, I do enjoy some fun I just wish you spoken to me earlier instead of wasting…" he said and had to stop as she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't break your forgotten rule already Robert" she chided and he laughed.

She drew it away and then for some reason her hand went to his cheek. It really was as though the two weeks were forgotten as she saw his handsome features up close.

She then closed her eyes and leaned into him going on tiptoes. Bobby caught a breath in his throat.

He wanted to jump away but then she would fall and get hurt. So he shrugged, closed his eyes and met her lips.

Olivia instantly put her arms around his neck and he held her waist and they kissed a few seconds.

When they pulled away Olivia put her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry…you…you really make me feel…different…like I am…me" she stuttered.

"It…It's okay Olivia…I liked the kiss…but maybe we should keep this a secret" he stuttered back.

Olivia immediately nodded. "Oh yes…but Bobby….does…" she asked and stopped.

"Does it mean I'm your boyfriend?" Bobby asked, guessing her thoughts.

Olivia pulled back and nodded. Bobby shrugged. "If that is what you wish princess, my purpose is to keep you safe and happy" he answered.

She rolled her eyes and pulled off. "Well if every answer you give is going to sound rehearsed as though…like your just playing a dumb role then…fine" she said, storming off angrily.

Bobby jumped ahead and closed the door and leaned against it.

"That is not what I meant…I…"he said and she folded her arms.

"What…you didn't to be an absolute jerk?" she asked.

He nodded and she stormed off back to his bed. "Funny you should nod like a wooden dummy after making your speech about being different" she muttered.

She sat against the wall with her bare feet tucked under her legs in an Indian circle. Her elbows sat on her legs as she pouted.

Bobby sighed and moved to her. "I'm sorry…I guess were both still uncomfortable with each other" he said.

She looked at him and smirked. "So much for starting over huh?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yeah…okay maybe we can't just start over but how about…I don't know…we start fresh or something? If we do want to be a secret couple we do need to trust each other and well know each other" he suggested.

"Fine…look, lets just forget this weird night and start over tomorrow like you said" she suggested.

Bobby nodded. "As you wish princess" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

Olivia jumped on him, grabbed a pillow and pummeled him making him laugh. He threw her off and tickled her and then they ended up kissing again.

Olivia smiled and then shrieked at the time. "If my father finds us, he'll throw you out or worse…he can't know were more then friends ever" she said and hurried out.

Bobby nodded in a daze again. "As you wish…princess" he said to the air before slipping back into bed.

His mind wasn't on reading anymore so he fell asleep and in his dream Olivia was marrying him and he couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face.

The next morning Bobby awoke with the goofy smile still plastered to his face.

He sat up and giggled, shocking himself. 'When did I turn into a goofy schoolboy?' he thought.

Then it hit him. "Oh right, because I am a goofy schoolboy….now I get what all those boys were going on about" he muttered to himself.

It seemed in his old school, before he was sentenced to home schooling, Bobby was the only boy in sixth grade not in love.

It bothered him that now that he finally found love, he had no one to express it too. Olivia only said her father last night but Bobby had a feeling this relationship they begun was to remain secret from the world.

Bobby sighed but knew he could live with this. After all he did get to keep Olivia to himself then. He thought she was the prettiest girl in the world.

Bobby got up from his bed and left in slightly messy. He had to keep his room clean himself but found out the maids got bored if he kept it too clean.

So he kept neat but not too neat as he got dressed in the nice clothes he was given.

He found out a lot of things the first few nights. All the clothes he packed were all tossed out. Except a few church clothes which were altered to look better.

He was then given a new wardrobe. Bobby quickly had to get used to such strange living.

Every morning he woke, dressed in a blazer jacket and khaki pants with a belt. He walked outside to be dragged to another room by a maid. He was then gelled so his hair was slick back.

When it was all done, Bobby looked like the kind of boys his friends used to make fun of. Bobby was also called Robert by everyone in the house except Olivia.

Going into the start of week three Bobby left his room and walked to the other room without escort.

He was happy with this. The maids were very strong and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as they all would grab him firmly and half drag him to the room.

Steven caught on though a few nights ago when he noticed Bobby reluctantly hiss when he accidentally ran into a wall as he side stepped a house keeper.

Steven ordered him to remove his coat and became outranged as the bruising on his arms.

He was going to fire all the maids but Bobby politely asked him instead to let him go where needed alone.

"Please sir, I believe they mean me no harm, it's just their way, they want stuff done quickly and efficiently" he said.

Steven was taken aback at Bobby's kind yet somewhat forceful response but obliged.

"As you wish Robert, but should anyone touch you again, they are fired and depending on the harm they intend on young Robert, may be escorted off by law enforcers" he said firmly.

After that no one dared touch Bobby and he was fine with it.

Bobby quickly got his hair done and looking like a rich kid again, he walked off to breakfast.

When it ended and he was full, Olivia took his arm and walked him to a music room for lessons.

She went to her violin as Bobby played the piano. For forty-five minutes the room was filled with beautiful music as the two played together.

It was then time for school. Olivia looked restless, even more than usual, as they were taught by their tutor. Twice she was reprimanded but it only seemed to make her worse as she would give rude gestures the moment the tutor's back was turned.

Finally though after a few hours of studies, the two had some free time.

Robert thanked the tutor as Olivia pulled on his arm. "Come on Bobby, you don't need to thank every person here, their all paid to do this" she urged.

The tutor huffed at the girls rudeness but shook Bobby's hand. "Thank you yourself Robert, it's nice to see a charming child in the mansion" she said.

Olivia gave her a stink eye at the remark as she continued to pull at Bobby.

Bobby finally gave in and allowed himself to be dragged out of the room.

"I hate that woman" Olivia sneered.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, she is just doing her job" Bobby countered. Olivia stopped. She turned and gave him a glare.

"What do you know? You been here only two weeks, I had to live in this repetitious, boring house of horror for years" she hissed.

"It's always been like this?" Bobby asked quietly.

Olivia dropped her gaze and nodded. "I am sorry Bobby, I shouldn't take my hate of adults out on you" she said quietly.

Bobby cupped her chin and raised her head. "I forgive you but can you tell me why you have such hate for them?" he asked.

She gazed at him with tears in her eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled from the clear water as it slowly pooled out and down her cheeks, splashing his hands.

"It…it…it was…." she stuttered then suddenly sobbing hysterically. "Oh Bobby it was because of her" she blurted out loudly.

Bobby dropped her chin and put his arms around her shoulders allowing Olivia to cry on his shoulder.

"You…you mean your mother?" he asked bravely. He tensed as he felt her tense in his arms.

Bobby had been correct. The two weeks he been here, Olivia knew more of his past than he did of hers.

But it was time for her to open up he decided. Olivia finally pulled back after a few minutes of silence.

"You're right….it was my mother's fault" she said quietly as she gazed back into his brown eyes.

She took his hand. "Come, lets talk privately" she said and led him to her bedroom.

Bobby had caught glimpses of it in his two weeks but this was his first entry inside.

He admired the pretty light pink walls as he sat on the twin canopy bed with a small bear sitting on a fancy pillow.

The satin blanket was soft and comforting as Bobby ran his hand over the flower designs woven in.

Olivia sat in a rocking chair off to a corner and cuddled another bear that had been seated.

She waited as Bobby took in her room fit for a princess. All her books on a large bookshelf, a grand dollhouse with porcelain dolls and many other beautiful, expensive toys.

"Your room is lovely" he finally murmured. As a boy, he knew he shouldn't be fascinated with a girl's room but then he never seen one so lovely. Or at all for that matter.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks…most of the stuff in here was hers….she used to spend hours with me playing with that doll house or just reading princess books" Olivia said.

Her eyes kept drifting to the bear though. Bobby noticed it was very old as an eye was missing and it seemed to have little, if any, fluff inside.

"I know the bear looks ugly but it was hers when she was little….it's like…I am still with her holding it" she said not looking up.

Bobby nodded. "You don't need to explain, I brought my baby bear with me remember?" he responded.

This got a giggle out of the young girl which made Bobby smile.

The sweet, innocent laugh didn't last though. Olivia sighed. "Least….yours is still alive" she murmured.

Olivia gazed up and had another teary eyed expression. "You were right last night, I didn't trust you because I don't trust anyone but….I do now" she said.

Bobby smiled kindly. "I am happy to hear that princess"

She smiled back though it was kind of forced. She put the bear back down and went to Bobby.

She sat next to him closer to the pillow and picked up the picture frame that was lying down.

"I keep it down a lot because it makes me cry" she explained. The woman looked like a taller Olivia. She also had shoulder length brown hair that complimented her face.

Her eyes were a darker blue than Olivia's but still shone kindness and love like her child's.

She had a small smile with her small lips but it shone bright under her two rosy cheeks. She was a beautiful woman.

"Her name is Grace, which is also my middle name" Olivia said.

"Olivia Grace Hawkins…sounds beautiful, better than Robert Michael Ravine anyway" Bobby complimented.

"I think your name is lovely but anyway…" Olivia answered and paused so Bobby silenced his mouth.

He zipped it with a finger and threw away the key making her smirk.

"You're weird but I like you….anyway, she was my whole world till….she died….June 15, 2007, it was my seventh birthday…she suddenly fainted after singing to me….we rushed her to the hospital but…I never saw her again…a few days later my dad took me to her but she was in a coffin" Olivia explained.

Bobby gasped as Olivia struggled to keep from crying. He put an arm around her and she took a deep breath.

"For the past three years, my father made me this schedule, I been doing the same things everyday but….I don't think this is how a child hood should be!" she yelled.

Bobby nodded. "Was two weeks ago your first escape?" he asked.

She paused but then shook her head deciding to be truthful.

"It was a month after and I thought we all would be normal again so I went outside…got to the sidewalk when I was caught" she said and stopped again.

She looked at him again. "Let's just say it was the first and only time my father laid a firm hand on me" she said with a small blush.

"But I guess now he's realized I am starting to change which is why he's letting you live here" she added.

Bobby nodded despite getting a bit weirded out by the conversation.

She noticed though and blushed. "Sorry….trust me I don't want it to happen either…I hate mostly everyone in this house" she said.

Bobby nodded. "Okay…look it's almost dinner time…maybe we should" he began and Olivia put her hand over his mouth.

"Let's leave…right now….the fair is open…come on Bobby please" she said.

Bobby gaped at her. "Olivia I…look I feel for you having had freedom my whole life but…"

"Exactly….and now you've been subjected to my lifestyle…you spent two weeks living in my shoes, let me live in yours for a night" she interrupted.

Bobby sighed. He had a feeling it'd be different since last night Olivia finally shone her true self.

He nodded, he had a feeling he'd lose with her anyway.

"But what about din…" he began but Olivia wasn't listening. She grinned as she nodded and hushed him before he could ask about dinner.

"Go back to your room and wait" she ordered pulling him off her bed and pushing him into the hall.

She scampered down the hall the opposite way and Bobby sighed. He went into his room and sat on his bed.

He pulled out a comic book and read. He was halfway done when she returned.

In her hand was money and car keys. "No one in this house is brave enough to talk back to me besides you" she said proudly.

"You…stole from your dad" Bobby whimpered. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Duh!" she said and Bobby could see the feisty Olivia had returned.

"But…"

"He's not here dummy…he's away for the day doing something and doesn't return till late at night…we'll be back long before he comes home" she interrupted.

"But…" Bobby said again.

"He won't notice the money…think a man with millions of it notices a hundred is gone?" she interrupted him again.

Bobby had no more buts and sighed. "I guess you know everything then" he said moodily.

"Oh don't be such a baby, were kids, we need to live a little" she ordered.

Olivia put the money and keys into a small purse Bobby hadn't noticed.

She put in on her shoulder and went to him. "I can't force you to go but…I am too afraid to go alone and….Bobby I wasn't lying to you…I haven't had fun since that awful birthday" she choked out.

Olivia was fidgeting again and looking very antsy. But still adorable Bobby couldn't help but think.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Okay Olivia, let's go have some fun" he said.

He didn't mention it but he too was excited for the fair. Having been to it last year with his family it would be fun going alone, it was a real adventure.

He couldn't help but feel proud of their daring escape. Sure, no one would ever know of it but least he had a secret adventure.

Olivia and Bobby snuck out, cleverly avoiding all the paid servants.

Olivia ordered the driver to take them to the fair and then he was told to wait.

"Go park and wait for us…" she said and Bobby gave her a look.

"Go take the night off but don't go back to the mansion till we call you" he said over her.

The driver smiled at that. "I can finally see my daughter" he murmured having had only a few days off this year.

Bobby nodded. "You have a few hours, hope she is close by" he said.

He nodded. "My youngest is only ten minutes away so I will go to her and…you have the phone right Miss Olivia?" he answered.

Olivia showed it to him. "Good thing daddy has like fifty…he has like fifty of everything" she answered

"Your dad is too strict" Bobby muttered when they walked away. Olivia smirked. "Told ya…I guess I get it from him so that was nice of you" she said.

The two paid for the entrance fee and were shocked how easy it was.

"I guess people really don't care about anyone but themselves" Bobby mused.

His parents had often told him about the greed and selfishness of people but he never believed till now.

The two went on ride after ride and Olivia was all giggles. Bobby was having fun too but his true enjoyment was seeing Olivia smile.

He then noticed the time three hours later and gasped. "It's time Olivia" he whispered as the fair was very noisy.

Olivia huffed but nodded. "Man three hours goes quick, I'll…" she said and stopped.

Bobby turned to her gaze and shook his head. "No Olivia our…" he said but then she turned her head and gave him a pout.

"Oh come on Bobby, let's just talk to her, I want to see my future" she said and Bobby once again lost the argument.

He had to run as Olivia began to run and caught up as she ducked inside the tent.

She sat in the only chair across from the fortune teller and paid her the fee.

The teller waved her hands at her ball and Bobby folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

He had done this before and she just gave his brother a cheesy line like he'd be rich. Course the next day Nicky found two twenty dollar bills in a gutter.

"Told you it wasn't a waste of time" he said proudly giving Bobby one bill.

Bobby smirked then and was smirking now as he waited. Usually only took a few minutes but then Bobby suddenly got a chill.

The teller looked up and Bobby didn't like the gleam in her green eyes. The teller was kind of witchy looking.

She had black as coal long hair. Her face was smooth though and everything but her eyes seemed normal. It was the eyes that terrified him.

She had seemed friendly the last time and only saw a playful gleam but now he saw a scheme. He knew the look as it was the same when Nicky had a plan.

"Ol…" he started and the girl spun to him and gasped. Bobby had a large hand clamped over his mouth. In his other hand was a knife and it was pointed at Bobby's throat.

Olivia jumped up and was grabbed too. "We finally have one Bradley….a gem worth millions" she said.

Her voice sounded close to Cruella De Vil making her even more frightening.

Bobby couldn't let Olivia be harmed. He kicked back and contacted with Bradley's private parts making him groan. He dropped his knife and Bobby broke free.

Though he didn't get far. Brad reached out as he fell and grabbed Bobby's ankle and Bobby went off balance.

He went into the air and came down hard on his wrist and his head spun from the sharp impact.

"Quit fooling around you useless twit and get rid of him….we only need the girl" the teller snapped.

Brad glared at her and stood up despite the pain. He lifted Bobby by his hurt wrist getting a howl of pain.

"Guess you don't like the pain either" Brad hissed and slammed his fist into Bobby's stomach.

He let Bobby go and the boy crumpled like a doll. Brad then picked up his foot which was in a heavy boot and slammed it on Bobby crushing a few ribs.

He then laughed waving his black hair showing off a gold earring. The man was in all black minus the earrings. Black jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it.

His jeans had lots of chains on it. His face was scary. He had a silver nose ring and piercing black eyes.

Brad sneered and went to cause more pain when to everyone's shock Bobby sat up and bit into his leg.

Brad howled again giving Bobby enough time to stand. He crumpled in half from the pain erupting through his body.

But perhaps through will, determination and love to keep Olivia safe helped because he kicked the teller and grabbed his friend.

She went down easy as she was still in shock from his nerves. Olivia supported Bobby as they sort of ran out.

They couldn't move far and so went into a ride. It was the spinner that you lay against a seat and it moves so fast you can't move.

They snuck in and Bobby laid panting against the railing.

"I am so sorry Bobby" Olivia whimpered.

"You should be girl…no one messes with us and lives to tell the tale"

Both looked up to see the teller and Brad. The two pushed the ticketer down and went in.

Brad kicked the operator's butt and soon everyone except Bobby and Olivia ran out.

Brad lowered the door but didn't start the ride. He came back over with an even scarier look.

"You surprised us but you won't be doing that no more" Brad sneered.

He raised his foot and….

_that's all I got for now I had this done a long time ago but rereading it, it was just kinda boring so making it intenser now but let me know what you think. This isn't a fan-fiction tale but it is fiction. I just made up my own characters and stuff. I was just curious what people thought_


End file.
